


You and Me

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Depressed Sam, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One Shot, Overprotective Dean, Sam-Centric, Suicidal Sam, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't doing to good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Sam sat, hunched over, staring at the floor. He felt like there was a piece of his chest missing. It was an awful feeling, and he hated it. A nagging voice in his head whispered that it would all be over, he picked up the gun and aimed it at his own head. 

Dean sat, slouched in a chair, watching his baby brother struggle. He wanted to reach out and hug him, but couldn’t move. He had just walked in on his baby brother with a gun in his mouth, tears in his and smile on his face. Dean had yelled and ripped the gun from his hand. Sam collapsed onto the bed, tears silently leaking out. Dean didn’t start yelling at Sam, he knew that wouldn’t help. Dean helped Sam into a sitting position and wiped away Sam’s tears, and then his own.   
Now they were here, sitting silently, both staring at nothing lost in their own thoughts.

“Sammy.” Dean choked out. “Sammy, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I…I didn’t want to disappoint you or Bobby or Cas. I thought I could deal with it.” Sammy whispered. He didn’t look at Dean when he said it, he was looking down the entire time.

“No Sammy, look at me, I’m never going to be disappointed in you. Look at me Sammy.” Dean moved to sit on the same bed as Sam, he gripped Sam’s chin and moved his head up to look into his eyes. “It’s ok Sammy. We’ve dealt with Lucifer and Leviathans, we can deal with this. It is going to be ok.” 

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam whispered.

“Don’t be. Let’s go up to Bobby’s so we can rest for a bit. Why don’t you pack up, I’ll go pay.” Dean said, picking up both guns, just in case. Sam started packing up, stuffing anything into any bag, not caring who’s clothes were who’s. Sam had gotten used to hand-me-downs, they never had enough money to buy Sam new clothes, although Dean would always swipe a few items, on occasion. When Dean got older and started earning money, he nearly always spent the extra few dollars on his Sammy. 

Dean didn’t like waiting at the best of times, but when his little brother needed him, well God help whoever is making him wait. Right now, there was a man trying to pay but he couldn’t get it. Dean was close to pulling out his gun and hurrying this along. Finally, the man finished and Dean threw down some cash before basically sprinting back to their room. 

When Dean got back, Sam was again sitting on his bed, only with four bags sitting in front of him. “It’s going to be ok Sammy. I promise.” Dean said, picking up the bags and helping Sam up. “Trust me.” 

The drive to Bobby’s house was silent, Dean didn’t even turn on the radio. 

When they pulled up to Bobby’s Sam finally broke the silence, “Dean, you should go and hunt. I’m not up to it.” 

“No Sammy, I’m staying with you until you are better.”   “What if I never get better?” Sam asked quietly.

“Then I’ll stay with you, until you die, naturally.” 

“Dean,” Sam sighed quietly.

“Shut up Sam, I’m not leaving you. You and me, isn’t that right?”  
“Yeah,” Sam replied. “You and me against the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from personal experience


End file.
